Mikellh: The Last Hybrid
by AK47MK2
Summary: 100 years after the fire nation war a new war erupts and a new hero arises. Will he be able to defeat the darkness or be consumed by it?


Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

Mikellh the Last Hybrid

100 years have past since the Great War against fire nation. Since then, peace has been restored to this world by a great hero… the avatar. The three great nations the fire nation, the earth kingdom, and the water tribe lived together in harmony… until today. A new threat emerged The Covenant of darkness; first they attacked the water tribe and annihilated them, the fire nation and earth kingdom was shocked by this evil deed that the Covenant committed, so the earth kingdom and fire nation united to form The Alliance.

The Covenant of darkness tried to eradicate this alliance by destroying the fire nation but they failed as the alliance of the earth kingdom and the fire nation was too great to be destroyed. So the covenant thought of a plan, studying the D.N.A. of the past avatars and making a new force, the Hybrids

But then their experiment went array the people they experimented on turned powerful but went completely berserk, but not all went berserk some were still sane, regardless of this they wiped the hybrids out but I escaped. The Covenant used the D.N.A. to create more sinister weapons of war they created machines with bending capabilities and invaded The Alliance. The Alliance didn't stand a chance against these dreadnaughts of destruction the alliance was wiped out. The remaining survivors hid in Ba Sing Se where they would be safe against The Covenant, but not for long.

We are fighting a losing war. The avatar was nowhere to be found and the world had no hero to protect it…Until now.

"Red team head north." I motioned my hand towards the direction.

"Alpha team, with me." I motioned my hand signaling alpha team to follow me.

"Raphael on point"

"Yes sir" Raphael responded.

We were in a covenant facility on a daily routine mission. Our mission was simple get in, retrieve some tech and get out. Usually, I go solo on missions like this but recently, the covenant facilities have been swarmed by shadowbender guards. So right now we have 2 teams: red team and alpha team. The shadowbenders were very strong at night time, so we try to avoid the guards if possible.

We were walking through the hallway it seemed too quiet with the absence of guards until we came onto the edge of the hallway we hid behind a corner I motioned my hand for one of my men to scout the hallway ahead, he crouched and rolled onto the hallway aiming his fists toward the empty hall ready to fire bend incase there were guards. The hallways were clear so he motioned for us to go on, after some more scouting the halls we went to a split hallway I motioned my team to go one way while I took the other.

I went to the hallway and came to its edge there was another hallway to the left while the right had a dead end, there were 2 guards standing near the door—easy enough—I had some water in the sewer near me so I very slowly snuck a water whip at the foot of one guard and pulled him toward where I was, the other guard slowly approached the place where I pulled his comrade when he turned he saw an empty hall, before he could sound the alarm I jumped on him from the ceiling, knocking him out.

I went toward the door they were guarding and tried to unlock the door manually, the door refused to open so I froze the lock with my water bending and broke it. The room was empty just a door on the far side of the room. I looked all around the room; the room was barely lit so I couldn't see anything except the door.

When I reached the middle of the room I heard clapping.

"Well, well if it isn't the infamous hybrid commander, Mikellh"

It was Thanatos, the covenant's high general along with a squad of shadowbenders

"How are you going to get yourself out of this one hybrid?" Thanatos sounded victorious as if he had really trapped me.

I closed my eyes, inhaled and then exhaled, then opened my eyes. Flames were created on my hands and I threw it at the shadowbenders. I then heated the water in my bag to create a steam cloud surrounding me and the shadowbenders. I jumped above the cloud and then froze it along with the shadowbenders I slid down the ice sphere and exited through the door.

"Alpha team, report." I called them through my radio **(They have radios because they steal tech from the covenant.)**

"Sir we got a minor problem here Thanatos is here."

"I know, I got away from a trap Thanatos planted."

"We're under heavy fire here!"

"Hold on I'm coming." I turned my radio off, and I dashed through the halls going to where alpha team was.

—

author's notes: Ha! I finally uploaded another story and I'm most of the time an avatard. thanks to Kataang1 for inspiring me to write this you should check her story out too. umm, R&R! thanks


End file.
